Falcon High Chapter 1
by luckystarfan12
Summary: Juliana starts a new life in a new town, alone. The only family she pretty much has now is r. Wright and Trucy Wright. She thinks she's away from danger, but she was wrong.


**Chapter 1: A New Life**

**[WARNING: THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR SOME PARTS OF THE GAME APOLLO JUSTICE SO ONLY READ IF YOU EITHER KNOW THE GAME'S STORY, AND OR YOU'RE GOOD WITH SPOILERS!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS AND OR YOU DON'T KNOW THE GAME'S STORY, THEN DON'T EVEN BOTHER READING!]**

**Juliana's POV**

I woke up from the sound of the ringing from my alarm clock.

"I'm up. I'm up!" I groaned as I tried to turn off the alarm.

I looked around the dark, quiet room and then at the clock that I just turned off. 6:30 it read. _A bit too early. School doesn't start till 8:30. _I thought.

Ignoring how early it was, I got up anyways, getting my face towel and heading to the bathroom.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, it was about 6:40. I went back to my room and changed into my school uniform. It was a black skirt about fingertip length, a white button down shirt, and a beige vest. I then grabbed my knee high white socks and grey converse shoes that go up to the ankle and put it on. For the finishing touches, I put on my paopu fruit clip on my hair, still letting my bangs cover my left eye, and my lucky black choker with a gold pendant dangling.

_7:00. I guess I got time to make breakfast_. I went down to the kitchen to cook something, but it looks like someone beat me to it.

"Trucy put the plates on the table please." Yes. I was talking about Phoenix Wright and Trucy Wright.

Phoenix: "Trucy be careful!"

Trucy: "Don't worry Daddy. I got- AHH!" [slips on the slippery floor]

Juliana: "Woah!" [Grabs Trucy and stack of plates she was holding]

Trucy:" Phew….Hehe…..Thanks Big Sis!"

Juliana: "No Problem." _Sometimes I wish that you didn't call me that….._

Trucy was pretty much your average 8 year old magician in 3rd grade and Phoenix Wright? He was a defense attorney, but not anymore. Now he works at the Borscht Club as the pianist there, partly.

After eating breakfast Mr. Wright asked me to take Trucy to school without him

Juliana: "I don't mind but how you're not coming along?"

Phoenix: "I got to go to the Borscht club early today, so I don't time to go to her school, and run to the other side of town."

Juliana: "Poker game?"

Phoenix: "Yeah."

Juliana: "Ok I get it, but this early? It's only 7"

Phoenix: "Yeah I know, but they're free only in the morning, and they demand I play them today at 7:30."

Juliana: "Oh. I see." _Wow these guys must be strict and pay good if they're that busy._

Phoenix: "Sorry…"

Juliana: "For What? For Trucy ? I'm sure she gets it! I mean she's a smart kids for her age." I look at the time and it was 7:30. "Ack! Sorry Mr. Wright! We have to get going. Trucy's school starts at 8:15, but she needs to get there early. Good luck at your game. Trucy let's go!" I yelled

Phoenix: "Wait!"

Juliana: "What is it?" I said nervously.

Phoenix: "… You know you can call me Nick instead of addressing me to my last name right?"

Juliana: "Oh… Ok… I'll keep that in mind." I looked at the time again. "Ah! Gotta go!" I said as I rushed to the door with Trucy following me.

So yeah that's how my morning went. I'm guessing you know what Mr. Wright's job really is. He's a poker player, but not just any poker player. More like an unbeatable one. Every since he lost his job 5 months ago, he decided to play poker at the Borscht Club. Him and his clients don't really bet any money, his clients just pay him to play him, to beat the undefeated.

After Dropping off Trucy at Sunny Days Elementary, I made my way to Falcon High.

**Trucy's POV**

My Name is Trucy Wright! Magician Extraordinaire! I'm eight years old and I work at the Wonder Bar Every Night. Right now I'm living with Daddy and Big 'Sis. They're really nice to me and cheer me up when I feel down.

Today is my first day in 3rd grade in a new school called Sunny Days Elementary. Right now Big Sis and I just left the house.

Juliana: "So you excited about school?"

Trucy: "Yeah!"

Juliana: "Yeah me too. We're both starting at new schools too huh?"

Trucy: "Yeah. It's too bad Daddy's working."

Juliana: "You must feel sad that your dad isn't with you on the first day…"

Trucy: "A little, but I'm used to it. My other daddy was too busy o my first days of school too…"

Juliana: "Other daddy? Oh! You must mean Zak Gramarye! Mr. Wright told me about him.

Trucy: "Yeah. He would be too busy planning a show that he would be stuck at work to take me. So yeah…"

Juliana: "I see, but are 'you' okay with it?"

Trucy: "Of course! I know the meaning of slacking off, and working, and daddy's working so I can let it go!

Juliana: "I guess."

Trucy: "Hey look! It's my school!

As soon as I see my school I just Big Sis a big hug and run inside the building.

Juliana: "Remember! Don't leave the school till I pick you up okay?" She yells out.

Trucy: "Kay!" I yelled back cheerfully.


End file.
